


Who's Your Daddy?

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy as a term of endearment, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Daddy Kink, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “Yes spawn?” he called back faux sweetly. Unfortunately he did so at the same time a distracted, video game playing Bucky answered too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.  
> This is not Civil War compliant, so just pretend that Scott is an Avenger now because reasons.

Mortified. If anyone had paused to ask what Darcy was feeling at that moment, that’s what she’d of told them. Only no one was pausing. There was yelling, and laughing, and Tony calling for his suit, but there was definitely no one stopping to ask Darcy how she felt about the whole thing. Personally, under the humiliation, Darcy couldn’t see where Tony really had much cause to complain. It’s not like she’d ever called him that anyway other than sarcastically, and…Bucky liked it, so…really consenting adults people. Burying her face in her hands Darcy could see it all again in slow motion.

Darcy was in the lab getting ready for a three day trip to Cornell where Jane was giving lectures in return for using their observatory. Unfortunately as she went to pack one of her friends custom made gizmos Darcy realized it was missing.

“Friday, please tell me my idiot father didn’t take Jane’s PKE meter?” Darcy sighed. Okay so maybe the real name was an atmospheric radiation detector, but it looked like an old school PKE meter from the original Ghostbusters and Darcy’s name for it had stuck, much to Jane’s chagrin.

“I can’t do that Miss Lewis, it seems Mr. Stark wanted to improve the PKE meter for Dr. Foster and brought it to his work shop,” Friday related.

“Damn it Tony,” Darcy cursed as she hurried out of Jane’s lab and down the hall into Tony’s workshop. She quickly located the PKE and after a quick diagnostic was able to see he hadn’t gotten the chance to fiddle with it before heading off for the Avengers team meeting she knew was taking place in the common area. And by meeting she meant the ongoing competition to see who would reign supreme at Mario Kart. So far no one had been able to beat Scott, who had dethroned Clint as reigning champ, much to Barton’s annoyance. Putting the PKE back in the equipment case, Darcy made her way to the common area of the upstate facility they all lived in now.

It had come as something of a shock to the other Avengers when they’d first moved in and Thor mentioned Darcy was being reunited with her father, it seemed Tony had neglected to tell his friends that she was his kid. Not that Darcy was surprised, she was used to it being a secret. Only Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey knew the truth. Even SHIELD had been kept in the dark, though she had a feeling Coulson at least suspected from a seemingly stray comment he’d made once. Not that Darcy and Tony had ever been really close.

She’d been born at a time in his life when Tony was still a partying college boy. He’d made sure she was taken for financially, that her mother never had to work a day in her life if she didn’t want to, but that was pretty much it. Darcy got birthday and Hanukkah presents, the occasional card for milestones, but rarely saw her father in person. Sure there had been some resentment on her part, but therapy and actually becoming friends helped. Still it wasn’t a traditional father daughter relationship in the slightest. They interacted more like siblings when it came right down to it.

So when Darcy waltzed into the common room, mischief lighting her voice as she called out to him it wasn’t exactly unusual.

“Oh Daddy,” she called out over the din so Tony would hear her. What Darcy expected to happen was for Tony to respond with his usual reply.

“Yes spawn?” he called back faux sweetly. Unfortunately he did so at the same time a distracted, video game playing Bucky answered too.

“Yeah doll?” Bucky asked automatically, his eyes never leaving the screen. For a long moment it was like someone hit the pause button on the entire room, everyone froze. All sound and movement stopped as the collected Avengers looked either at Bucky or Darcy, whose face flooded with heat as she blushed crimson. It was Clint who cracked first, snorting in laughter that turned into loud guffaws as he fell backward into the couch cushions. Then Scott and Sam were laughing too, but Tony he was jumping to his feet.

“What the fuck?!” he yelled glaring at Barnes.

“Exactly,” Scott sniggered making Clint laugh even harder, clutching his stomach. Tony snarled and yelled for the suit causing Steve to jump in front of Bucky, and Rhodey try to pull his friend back. Thor was loudly asking why Darcy would be calling her lover Daddy, while Wanda whispered furiously to Vision clearly trying to explain it all and Nat simply face palmed at the chaos. Bucky for his part was ignoring Tony’s shouted threats as the suit assembled around him, caring only for the red faced Darcy standing on the edge of the group. Dropping the controller Bucky hurried to stand in front of her with a contrite look on his face.

“I’m so sorry doll, it…it was just automatic I didn’t even think about,” he stumbled. “I know this isn’t how we wanted to tell everyone we’re together, fuck I’m sorry baby doll,” Bucky apologized.

“You answered when I called out for daddy, so fucking humiliating,” Darcy groaned burying her face in her hands.

“Why? So what if they know, you ashamed of the things we do together or something?” Bucky asked defensively.

“No! But it’s a private thing, something that is now going to be used to mock both of us. Not to mention my father is literally pointing weapons at you right now,” Darcy pointed out. “Knock it the fuck off Tony, you hypocritical slut,” Darcy snarled glaring at him over Bucky’s shoulder.

  
“He’s making you call him…that! That thing you said before, he’s making you do that,” Tony stuttered at her.

“Bucky isn’t making me do anything Tony. Lots of women call their boyfriends daddy, it’s not a big deal,” Darcy defended her blush draining away in her annoyance with her father.

“Yes, when they’re actually fathers. Barton back me up, Laura never called you that right?” Tony demanded to know.

“Actually, leave me out of this. I have issues with my father, so yeah not it,” Clint refused holding his hands up defensively.

“Uh, not to be judged but I gotta go with Darcy on this one. Maggie called me daddy sometimes back before Cassie was born, and it was definitely not in a paternal kinda way,” Scott offered awkwardly.

“I’ve had ladies call me daddy,” Sam nodded.

“Me too,” Rhodey chimed in with an apologetic shrug toward his friend.

“Et tu Rhodey,” Tony accused.

“It’s actually not that weird,” Steve defended. “Back in the day it wasn’t even a big deal, it was a term of endearment like a guy calling his girl honey or sweetheart. I mean sure it was intimate, but not unusual,” Steve clarified.

“So wait, what you’re saying is this is a case of generational slang differences, not Bucky and Darcy getting freaky in the bedroom?” Sam asked, noticing that the question made Tony relax slightly.

“Well yeah, essentially. I remember even when we were kids girls used to call their steady’s daddy and get called baby doll in return. It was never a big deal, never had anything to do with their actual fathers or sex. It was just a term, didn’t mean anything dirty,” Steve explained. Tony’s shoulders slumped at this revelation and he finally dropped his arm so he wasn’t pointing a repulsor at Bucky. “Not that they couldn’t be doing kinky stuff, just that the term isn’t inherently kinky on its own,” Steve added smirking.

“Thanks pal,” Bucky drawled sarcastically as Tony snarled at him again.

“Okay I am officially done with this bullshit!” Darcy declared loudly. “Steve stop helping, and you” she said stalking toward Tony who was in the suit but had the faceplate up “stop acting like I’m some innocent virgin being corrupted by the evil playboy. You’re about fifteen years too late for that shit,” Darcy snapped. Tony looked down at her in horror as he easily did the math.

“Wait, you were fifteen?!” he squeaked.

“I told you I learned a lot during my semester abroad,” Darcy smirked crossing her arms under her chest. Bucky snickered at that, hiding his grin behind his hand.  “Now, we’re done discussing my private life. Who I’m having sex with, and how I’m doing it is none of anyone’s business except mine and my partner. Whoever it is, teammate of yours or not, got it?” Darcy demanded. Tony winced but nodded, choosing not to piss her off even more. “As for the rest of you lot, the first person who teases me or Bucky about our relationship I will make you regret it,” she continued glaring around the room meaningfully. “And lastly, stay the fuck out of Jane’s lab and stop stealing her shit to upgrade without permission. Do it one more time and I’m gonna start upgrading your suits,” Darcy threatened turning the full power of her glare on Tony again. Tony paled and took an instinctive step back from her, nodding again as he fully believed her capable of carrying out that threat. Nodding back she turned to Bucky. “As for you, we have things to discuss,” she said stiffly before stalking out of the room not checking to make sure he was following.

Bucky trailed after her apprehension flowing through him, she seemed pretty pissed at him. All he could do was hope she wasn’t about to dump his ass. He followed her into her quarters, closing the door quietly after him.

“Friday, privacy protocols,” Darcy commanded tersely. Friday acknowledged the order and seconds later Darcy’s entire posture changed from stiff and annoyed to loose and grinning. Bucky barely had time to register the change when she launched herself into his arms, kissing him soundly.

“I take it you aren’t actually pissed at me?” Bucky teased when they parted for air.

“No daddy, I’m not mad. I just didn’t want them to know what we’re up to,” Darcy admitted smirking.

“And what do you think we’re going to get up to baby doll?” Bucky smirked sliding his hands over her backside and tugging her closer.

“Well I was thinking, after all that nonsense with Tony and the others I deserve a reward,” Darcy cajoled arching into him.

“Is that right? What kind of reward do you think you deserve?” Bucky asked as he picked her up and started toward the bedroom.

“I think after you put me down, you should go down,” Darcy opined nipping at his chin.

“Hardly a chore doll,” Bucky told her kicking the bedroom door shut behind him.

“I know, my daddy always takes care of me,” Darcy said softly as he placed her gently on the mattress. Bucky looked down at her with love and adoration as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Damn right Darcy doll, and what baby wants, baby gets,” Bucky quipped dropping to his knees.

The next time Darcy yelled daddy, well that was for Bucky’s ears only.


End file.
